The invention relates to an air flap for a ventilation, heating or air conditioning system of a motor vehicle and to devices for guiding air using an air flap of this type.
German Patent Publication No. DE-A 42 28 866 (incorporated herein by reference) discloses a three-dimensional, in particular quadrant-shaped, pivotable air flap which is provided for optionally shutting off a fresh-air/circulating-air supply. An air flap formed in this manner together with its corresponding sealing elements is used for improved handling of the fresh-air flow which is obtained with high dynamic pressure.
French Patent Publication No. FR-A 2 771 966 discloses a pivotable, drum-shaped air flap with which different air ducts originating from a mixing space of an air-guiding housing of a vehicle air conditioning system can be shut off individually, depending in each case on the position of the air flap. In this arrangement, the drum-shaped air flap has circular-cylinder-shaped sections which are adjacent to one another in the direction of the pivot axis. At one end, the sections have a region which is bent inwardly and by means of which an air duct can be shut off in one of the end positions of the flap. This air flap has a very complicated geometric construction. Therefore, the flap is very expensive to produce. The flap only allows a very complicated guiding of air to the air duct, which can be covered by the angled region. As a result, the loss of pressure from the air directed into this air duct is very high. In addition, a relatively large amount of noise is produced because the air flow is deflected a number of times.
The general problem underlying current ventilation, heating or air conditioning systems along with their components, in particular the air flaps, is that the structural space which is available for the air conditioning system is very limited, and these systems therefore have to have an ever more compact structure.
Proceeding from the abovementioned prior art and from the problem of providing a heating or air conditioning system which is as compact as possible, one object of the invention is to provide an improved, pivotable air flap and devices for guiding air using this air flap.